Just What I Need
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: In a battle of the bands, electric guitarist Haruka Tenoh finds herself not only in a competition for music, but also in love. Part Three loaded and story FINISHED!
1. Part I

A/N: Well, I prolly shouldn't be starting another story ... but I was out of ideas for my other ones and filled with a whole bunch of new ones - don't worry the other ficcies will still be updated soon!!! This one won't actually be very long ... at least I don't intend for it to be. Thanks to Cloud-san for letting me use his band name!! ^___^  
  
Blah blah blah, I don't own Haruka/Michiru, blah blah blah, this song is The Middle by Jimmy Eat World blah blah blah you all know the drill.  
  
~*~  
  
Welcome ladies and gentleman to the 7th Annual National Battle of the Bands hosted here in Tokyo City!! The crowd exploded into a frenzy of cheers, multicolored posters flashing in the lights. Today we begin with preliminary events, the top five bands will continue to tomorrow into the finals!! More screams and calls came from the bleachers surrounding the stage, as the first performers were called to the stage. As the four females took their positions, whistles and catcalls could be heard from the male population while they started up their song.  
  
//Meanwhile backstage//  
  
Haruka sat fine tuning her guitar, playing a few chords here and there. Come on guys, we've worked hard for this, we know we've got it! She encouraged, while their drummer - a 19 year-old american transfer student named Rick - still looked a little blue. Highwinds you're up next! The backstage director called out, waiting to find out who it was. The blonde grabbed her guitar and followed her friends out, slapping them on the back for encouragement.  
  
The host of the show looked down on his papers for the next contestants. Next up, Highwinds!! On the dark stage Haruka opened the song with a few repetitious chords before the other band members kicked in.   
  
_Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.  
Just try your best, try everything you can.  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.  
  
Hey, you know they're all the same.  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.  
Live right now. Yeah, just be yourself.  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything everything will be just fine, everything everything will be alright alright.  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything everything will be just fine, everything everything will be alright alright ..._  
  
Haruka broke out into a guitar solo, that received tons of cheers and hollers from the crowd. A hint of aqua glimmer caught her eye forcing her to look around to see where it came from. She noticed a young girl with shoulder length aquamarine hair, stunning blue eyes, and a small but full figure.   
  
_Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.  
Just do your best, do everything you can.  
And don't you worry what their bitter hearts, are gonna say.  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything everything will be just fine, everything everything will be alright alright.  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything everything will be just fine, everything everything will be alright alright.  
  
_The song ended with a bang and the crowd lapped it up like warm milk, erupting into screams and cheers as the band left the stage. Haruka put down her guitar and left it with her friends, going outside to find the girl. Disappointed, she returned fifteen minutes later to no avail. Hey where'd you go? Rick asked, as he played around with his drumsticks. Nowhere, just looking for someone.  
  
  
We had an excellent night of performances and talent!! Unfortunately, only five lucky competitors will get the chance to move onto tomorrow! The envelope please! The announcer asked, opening it up carefully as the crowd watched anxiously. If your band is called out, please take your spot on the stage! First, Starlit Dream!! Five girls screamed with happiness jumping up and down backstage before running out waving to all the fans. Several other bands were called, leaving Haruka and her friends even more anxious than when it started. And lastly, Highwinds!!   
  
  
Nice work Haruka! The keyboarder (A/N: what on earth are they called?) shouted as they were leaving the auditorium. Ditto! I'll catch you guys tomorrow!! The blonde grinned and threw her jacket over her shoulder, somewhat covering her guitar. Turning the corner to her car she noticed the aqua girl again, sitting by herself on the bench by the bus stop.   
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, I've had enough for one day ... now could you please just mosey that little mouse down to that submit review button? I'd love to know what you think!


	2. Part II

A/N: Oh bugger ... I should really stop saying anything about updating, things just always come up _ Well, it took me 7 months to get it done, but I **Finally** have the next chapter up!!  
  
~*~  
  
The aqua hair girl looked up, noticing a cute blonde walking towards her. She blushed and looked down at her feet as the blonde sat down next to her. I couldn't help but notice you in the crowd today. Haruka started, flashing her a million dollar smile.   
  
The girl blushed furiously, I came with my friends, and I'm glad they talked me into it. You've got some serious talent ... I'm sure that you're going to win.  
  
Thanks, I'm glad that we've got some supporting fans. The blonde gave her a wink before holding her car keys up, Did you want a ride? My car is just over there. She nodded towards a yellow convertible parked on the street.   
  
I dunno, I've never taken rides with strangers before. The girl replied slyly.   
  
Haruka grinned, already liking this girl's personality. Well then, my name is Haruka Tenoh and I'm in the band Highwinds. I'm a student at the Infinity Academy, and enjoy racing and playing the piano during my spare time. That's my car over there, and if it makes you feel any better, I'll leave the top down so you can scream to high heaven if you think I'm trying anything, but if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to buy you a cup of coffee.  
  
The girl laughed, Well then, Haruka Tenoh. I'm Michiru Kaioh, and I would love to get a drink with you. Haruka smiled again, and led the way to her car.   
  
  
I can't believe I've never seen you in my classes before!! The blonde exclaimed as the two sat next to the window in the nearly empty cafe.  
  
Michiru grinned and took another sip of her coffee, Well, you know, it is a really big school. She replied with a hint of sarcasm. Besides, next to your swarming army of swooning girls I wouldn't expect you to see much further than a couple metres.  
  
It's funny, cause I'm pretty sure they all know that I'm a girl too, so it still confuses me as to why they keep sending me all these love letters and whatnot.  
  
Well, we are in the 21st century, you shouldn't be *too* surprised. The aqua girl advised, grinning as she looked down into her mug.  
  
Haruka gave her a skeptical look, Are you trying to tell me something, Miss Kaioh?  
  
She blushed slightly and swirled the liquid in her cup, I don't have nor intend on having a boyfriend if that's what your thinking. The two remained silent for a few moments, when Michiru suddenly looked at her watch. I guess I should be heading home now, after all, we do have school tomorrow.  
  
Unfortunately ... Haruka muttered, as she left a few bills on the table leading the way back to her car.   
  
The duo arrived at Michiru's home and the smaller girl gave the blonde a quick peck on the cheek before leaving for her house. Haruka sat there stunned for a few seconds, before driving off returning to her own apartment in the downtown district.   
  
  
//The Next Day//  
  
  
... And as you can see, due to the high affinity for the elements in period five noxious carbon, nitrous, and sulphurous can be the product of the spontaneous reactions caused by high quantities of oxygen molecules in the air ... The chemistry teacher droned on as he scribbled on the blackboard, filling it with arrows pointing to something making it all look like a drawing done by a two-year old.   
  
Michiru turned her head to a young brown-haired boy who poked her from behind. Some chick over there passed this onto you. She looked to where he was pointing, of course, Haruka. Grinning she took the note and opened it up. In scribbled writing it read: _Meet me after school by the courtyard?_ She picked up her pen and replied, _Yes_. After passing it back, she found it much harder to focus in class, her mind wandering a lot faster than before.   
  
Finally after what seemed like eternity to both Haruka and Michiru the last bell rang, all the kids pouring out of the school passing through the courtyard walking in different directions and disappearing into the crowds of downtown Tokyo. The aqua girl spun around and spotted Haruka leaning against a lamp post. Did you want another ride home? She asked, jingling her keys in front of her.   
  
Aw, no spending time with me? Michiru teased.  
  
The blonde grinned, flashing another trademark smile. I would love to, but the director of the show decided to change a few things this year, and wants to do an opening show', so he delayed the finals till tomorrow so he can have a rehearsal tonight.   
  
Oh alright ... Michiru sighed, pretending to look disappointed. She gave in though quickly when Haruka leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, her face filling quickly with a deep red.   
  
You know there isn't anyone else right now I'd rather be spending time with.  
  
I guess I _should_ study for that final coming up ...  
  
  
  
//Later That Evening//  
  
  
No no no no no!! That's all wrong!! The director of the Battle of the Bands' showed shouted, stopping all action. You guys should be looking interested in the girls!! And you girls should be trying to get their attention!! IT HAS TO BE BELIEVABLE!!  
  
Hey, calm down ... it's just a show. One of the band members spoke out. We're not monkeys in training.  
  
IT'S NOT JUST A SHOW! AND YOU ALL SHOULD BE WORKING HARD FOR THIS!! After the sudden blowout nobody said anything, but listening to all that the director had to say.   
  
  
Oh crap! Michiru suddenly cursed, realizing that she left her notebook in Haruka's car. Mom!! I'm taking the car, I'll be back in half an hour!! She shouted, as she left for the auditorium.  
  
  
NOW SELL IT, OR I'M DISQUALIFYING YOU FROM THE FINALS! The man continued to shout, his face red with anger. Of course, there was no way for him to disqualify them, but by now all of them were afraid to stand up to him. The music started up again, and everyone started to do what they were told. Haruka thought that it was a little annoying that he made placed her on the guy half of the group in order to balance the numbers out', but shrugged it off quickly. Suddenly, she found herself in the arms of a girl from the band Starlit Dream, when the girl wrapped her hands around Haruka's neck and pulled her down locking their lips together. Before the blonde could realize what was going on, she heard a loud slam of a door then pushed the girl off of her. THAT WAS BRILLIANT! Shouted the director, but Haruka thought otherwise.  
  
What the hell do you think you're doing!? Haruka retorted, wiping her mouth free of slimy lip gloss. The girl just grinned, but Haruka continued to stare daggers at her. She jumped off the stage and ran towards the exit, just in time to see a glimpse of aqua drive off into the night. 


	3. Part III

A/N: Here's the last part to this fic, I hope you've all enjoyed it! By the way, the song is called - naturally - _Just What I Need_, by Rufus King.   
  
~*~  
  
Michiru, please listen-- Haruka tried to explain, as she pushed her way through the group of students leaving class at the signal of a bell. It's not what you think!   
  
It's not what I think!? Michiru suddenly turned on her, So then, you two weren't kissing?!  
  
Well, yeah--but--it wasn't my fault!  
  
Oh right, so she just tripped and landed of your lips.  
  
By then, there was a small group that had formed around the two of them, all of their eyes looking down upon both of them.   
  
Just stop it Haruka! I don't want to hear any more of it from you!! She suddenly shouted in her face, turning on her heels and storming down the hallway. The group began to dissipate, each whispering quietly to their friends. Haruka however, stood there motionless; she had tried after every class to catch her, but it seemed now like a waste of time. Michiru had just ignored her and tried to lose her in the crowds, but this was the first time that she had actually said something to her. Sighing in defeat, she turned and headed to her locker, when she suddenly turned into one of the hallways, a perfect idea springing into her head.   
  
  
//Later That Evening//  
  
  
Cheers and applause erupted into the air as the lights went out when the opening show ended, all of the different band members leaving the stage to the change rooms to get ready for their respective performances. Even though Haruka wasn't sure whether or not Michiru had shown up, she was still sure to steer clear of the girl who had kissed her the other day.  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the finals of the Battle of the Bands! Five finalists will compete for the highly coveted national title in tonight's extravagant show! The announcer stopped for a moment as he let the crowd burst into a fury of applause, hollering for their fave bands. Tonight, we'll be getting the show started with _Starlit Dream_!! A wave of pink and purple posters were flashed through the air as five girls took the stage.  
  
Meanwhile backstage, Haruka ran a hand through her short, sandy blonde hair. Don't worry, she'll be here. One of her band mates reassured, slapping a hand on her back.   
  
She asked, turning around to face him.   
  
He grinned and took a seat, I can't believe it, you think that I wouldn't know about a certain aqua-haired girl?? You do go to our school, right? Haruka continued to give him a confused look. Just because it's such an elite' prep academy doesn't mean that we don't act like normal students. If you asked me, news does travel rather fast ...  
  
The blonde chuckled lightly and picked up her guitar, playing a few chords here and there. Well ... I hope she is.  
  
Like I said before, don't worry.  
  
Highwinds!! You're the last group, make sure it's a good finale!! A stage manager in the back shouted in their direction, cueing them to get ready.   
  
Haruka took a deep breath and stood up, leading her band towards the wings to set up. Everyone remembers the song, right? she suddenly asked, her stomach churning up her insides.  
  
How could we forget after you made us practice it for six whole hours! One joked, poking her side.  
  
The lights dimmed down as the band on stage finished, and as the current group exited Haruka and her friends took the stage, getting ready for their final performance. Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's final performance, please give them a warm applause, Highwinds!!  
  
_You got me feeling those butterflies inside  
In your locker I would hide  
The truth, It's only you I see  
And you're just what I need  
  
I'd bring you flowers everyday  
Just to roll you in the hay  
Well I'm feeling fine  
I'm right on time  
I know I'll get my way  
  
And you're just what I need  
You're just what I need  
Not everything works as it seems   
Is that so hard to believe  
  
So I went down to the record store  
To pick my head up off the floor  
The truth it's only you see  
And you're just what I need  
  
And if it's tomorrow that you fear  
Let me make this very clear  
Well I'm feeling fine   
I'm right on time  
I know I'll get my way  
  
And you're just what I need  
You're just what I need  
Not everything works as it seems   
Is that so hard to believe  
  
_The crowd hollered as Haruka broke out into her guitar solo, something they had come to expect in all of their performances._  
_  
_I'd bring you flowers everyday  
Just to roll you in the hay  
Well I'm feeling fine  
I'm right on time  
And I know I'll get my way  
  
And you're just what I need  
You're just what I need  
Not everything works as it seems   
Is that so hard to believe  
  
And you're just what I need  
You're just what I need  
Not everything works as it seems   
Is that so hard to believe_  
  
Once the song finished, there were girls swarming everywhere, and before they got off the stage Haruka tried to catch a sign, a glimpse, anything--she was pulled off the floor into the back by the stage manager who started yelling something about clearing quickly like they had practiced in rehearsals.  
  
Did you see her? A band mate asked, looking anxious.  
  
Haruka shook her head,   
  
The rest of her group looked at each other before shrugging and sitting down next to their friend to give her moral support. You don't need her for a girlfriend anyway. Yeah, look at all those girls out there just _dying_ for a date! I'm pretty sure I even saw a couple guys! And you'll always have us to put them through the clearing process. We'll make sure that they pass a series of mind and physical tests before we let anyone date you!   
  
They all burst out into a fit of laughter when the stage manager suddenly came bursting in on them telling them to quiet down as they were about to announce the runner-ups and winner.  
  
Finally, we're ready to announce this year's winners of the Battle of the Bands! Yet again, there were cheers all throughout the audience and once they finally calmed down the announcer continued on. The 2nd place runner up, _Lusion_! Three girls ran up front to collect their trophy, grinning widely as they did. The 1st place runner up is, _Starlit Dream_!! Once again, a group of girls ran up, bouncing around like five year-old school girls.   
  
What's with all the girl groups? Haruka heard her friend whisper; she shrugged her shoulders in response.  
  
And finally, this year's winner of the Tokyo National Battle of the Bands Competition - drum roll please - Highwinds! The group bursted onto the stage with raging happiness, hugging each other to congratulate themselves for their hard work. Haruka held up their rather large trophy to a screaming audience, who was apparently very happy with the winners of the competition. Her friends proceeded to now be the five year-old school girls, jumping up and down as listening to Haruka's rantings finally paid off. The blonde however, looked to the side when she suddenly heard a familiar melodic voice amongst the screams and cheers. She spotted Michiru standing near the centre of the stage, just behind several photographers who were rapidly clicking away at their cameras.  
  
Even her band mates turned and watched as Haruka jumped off the stage and pushed her way through to get to Michiru, where they immediately met in a warm hug. I didn't see you--I didn't think--you weren't--I wanted to--the girl--I didn't want that--she just came--and then you--and I tried-- Words failed to come to the blonde's mouth, so Michiru spoke for her instead.  
  
I heard what happened ... and I'm sorry for saying those things to you before. It just seemed like ... well, you know. Afterwards I made my friends take me along, and we were just in time to catch your performance. That song was beautiful!! And it was even better that you guys won!!  
  
It was all because of you that we won. I don't think I could've written that if it wasn't for you. Haruka finally stammered out, but before she could say anymore, Michiru put her arms around her neck and pulled her down as they met in a passionate kiss. The photographers nearly went insane, but they seemed to be in a different world at the moment. They were both a little out of breath once they finally broke apart, leaning on each other for support. Michiru, I have a confession to make.  
  
Oh? And what's that? She raised an eyebrow, getting slightly nervous.  
  
You're just what I need. The smaller girl grinned as she looked into Haruka's eyes, before they interlocked their lips sealing their love forever.  
  
  


~The End~


End file.
